Jinchuuriki to Vampire
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: A failed assassination attempt leads the Shuzen sisters to fall right into the life of a certain Jinchuuriki's life. How will he deal with this? How will there attempts to get home fair? How will five people handle sharing a 1 bed apartment?
1. Chapter 1

A small heads up Naruto is week until he gets some training like canon. If you don't like that, well deal with it or read something else. It's not like theres some one holding a gun to your head making you read this.

* * *

><p>A blond boy in an orange and blue jacket kicking a pebble and walking alone down a road close to sunset as he thought things over. He had been told by his teacher, Mizuki, that if he broke into the Hokage's tower, took the scroll of seals, and learn a technique from it before he found him. He was planning how to do it when something he never would have expected in a million years occurred. A massive swirling black vortex opened up in the air right in front of him. A sound of people speaking came from within as four girls came out through the entrance. He couldn't really get a good look at them though as he was hit full force by a one of them while distracted.<p>

The entire world became dark as he was knocked on his back with something warm pressed against his face. That in and of itself wouldn't be much of a problem except for two things, one whatever was covering his face had both his mouth and nose covered and two something else followed and crashed into him knocking the wind out of him. He then felt another two impacts as the voices got louder to the point he could tell at least one was a young girl. He couldn't be bothered to care about that though as at the moment his primary concern was oxygen.

He tried lifting his head but his neck wasn't strong enough. Above him four girls one with pale white skin and black hair in a Chinese dress, a girl with orange hair and equally pale skin in white shirt and red skirt with green eyes unlike the other three whose eyes were red, the third had long white hair and a yellow and white light dress was currently on top of his stomach and the last was a blond with slightly brown skin though still incredibly pale in a white dress.

"What happened?" The red head asked.

"Where are we?" The white haired girl asked.

"Ah." The blond said catching the others attention.

This was followed by a the violent waving of two bright orange blurs for several seconds before stopping and revealing themselves to be arms grasping at nothing before falling limp. It took a second for the blond to realize what was going on and fall back. Underneath the orange clad boy now blue with eyes rolled back into his head not moving. A soul began rising from his mouth holding a sign that read"With my dying breath I curse Sasuke."

The girl in the Chinese dress grabbed him and held his nose and the next thing the downed boy knew his lungs were flooded with fresh air, well used air, but still air. His eyes moved back just in time to see a cute girl and inch from his face about to try and continue her attempts at mouth to mouth, and immediately screwed himself out of it by leaping away.

"Air!" He shouted excitedly. Landing on the ground he took a few deep breaths and proclaimed. "Oh air I'll never take you for granted again."

The girls stared at him as he grinned like an idiot for all assuming the near suffocation had possibly caused some brain damage. After a few minutes of bouncing up and down with a new appreciation for life the boy finally remembered.

"Oh crap my test!" He shouted and looked over at the four girls who hadn't moved. "I was never here. You never saw me."

The white haired girl reached out to stop him intent on asking a few questions when he launched himself into the air. Only to be plucked out by the Chinese dress wearing girl.

"What the hell!?" the boy demanded.

"We were hoping you could tell us where we are." She said obviously faking a cheerful smile.

A weird intimidating pressure radiated off the girl causing the three she arrived with to look nervously at her, and the boy at point blank range to tremble in fear.

"K-Konoha." The boy said.

"Where is Konoha?" The girl asked the pressure lightening up a bit.

"Hi no Kuni." The boy said.

"Is that in japan?" Asked the girl.

"What's a japan?" the boy asked.

"Are you an idiot?" The red head asked.

The boy glared impotently at her for a second. "I've never heard of japan is it near one of the five great nations."

"What five great nations." The older girl asked.

"Hi no kuni, Kaze no Kuni, err Mizu no Kuni, umm Kaminari no Kuni, and I think it was Tsuchi no Kuni." He answered sounding a bit unsure and counting them off on his fingers. He looked contemplative for a moment then nodded.

Three of the four had worried expressions the blond girl seemed to be focusing on the boy with a slowly building blush appearing on her face. She apparently had just realized what the thing moving around under her dress was. The blond boy just looked at them confused.

"__I need to get started on that make up exam but." __He thought. __"Grrr stupid basic human decency."__

"If we found a map could you point it out on that?" He asked.

They all looked at him before the white haired girl nodded.

"Follow me." He said walking off in exactly the opposite direction of the tower. "I'll show you to the library there's an atlas in there."

"Ah thank you uh umm?" The blond said. "What was your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto introduced himself far too loudly.

"Shuzen Akua." The Chinese dress clad girl introduced herself.

"I'm Kahlua." The blond cheerfully announced.

The white haired girl announced. "Moka."

"Kokoa." The red head said dismissively.

Naruto was annoyed by the dismissive attitude of the second two but figured he'd probably never see any of them again after getting them to the library. He walked along half remembering something strange before the girls appeared but the combination of head injury and near suffocation made it hard to remember. He walked them in the direction of the library he had visited twice in his entire time at the academy. They arrived at the entrance and Naruto walked up and grabbed the handle. It was locked. If he had actually gone there a few more times he might have remembered that this trip was going to be pointless since the library closed about an hour ago. Then again had he gone to the library more he might not have been in this situation in the first place.

Naruto stared at the door and read the business hours.

"Well crap." He said staring at the door. "Now what."

He looked up into the sky and wondered what time it was. He really looked like he might have to leave them alone to take the test. He wondered what exactly he could do at this point. The girls would have no idea how to get around if he left them and he wasn't entirely sure that he could leave a bunch of girls lost in the night. He let loose a sigh as he decided what to do next.

"It's locked." The red head felt the need to point out.

He turned around to find the all but Kahlua giving him either a flat or condescending stare. He sighed as he considered ditching them here to wait for the night. Well not considered so much as had the idea cross his mind for a second before rejecting it. He couldn't that he just wasn't heartless enough. After a brief moment of wishing he was he decided the best he could do was offer them a place to stay for the night. He wouldn't be going back to his apartment till after sunrise anyway so why not.

"If you want I can give you somewhere to stay for the night and you can try again in the morning." He offered reluctantly.

This earned him a raised eyebrow from Akua, the others including himself missing any possible second meaning.

"Fine." Moka spoke up. "Show us the way."

It was clearly an order not a request but Naruto treated it as one anyway. He nodded wordlessly and walked towards his apartment thinking to himself.

"__It's just one night." __He then thought for another second and added silently. __"And I probably won't even be there for it."__

He moved slowly letting the civilian girls follow him as he moved around the streets Akua and Moka noticing something weird. The streets themselves were rather empty but that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was the rare time they did pass someone that person had a fifty fifty chance of giving Naruto a dirty look as soon as his back was turned to them. Naruto either didn't notice or pretended not to notice. Either way it raised the question what exactly the young boy had done to deserve it. Moka couldn't think of much but Akua had a laundry list of possibilities that left her suspicious of there "volunteer" guide.

Naruto calmly approached a tall building lined outside with doors and for the first time since he learned how to chakra enhance a jump took the stares. Kahlua almost immediately tripped and had be helped up the whole way by Kokoa. Naruto led the four girls up to a door pull a key out of his pocket.

Throwing the door open he waved them around the room quickly as he could. "Beds over there. There's ramen in cupboards some other stuff in the fridge, don't touch the green thing in there it bites. Bathrooms that door over there don't wreck the place and if you leave before I get back lock the door."

There was some mild dumb founded staring for a few reasons, Kokoa and Kahlua couldn't believe he managed to say all that in one breath, Moka was more distracted by the fact that this boy apparently lived in an apartment with only one bed the implications didn't sit well with her, Akua was amazed that Naruto was simply leaving four people he had just met alone in his apartment. Before anyone could say anything Naruto jumped across the street and bounded off in the direction of a large red tower.

Moka walked right through the door and looked around the place noting everything that seemed off about it. It was a small place with a few scattered ramen cups and a sink full of unwashed dishes, one bed, one dresser, only a single door in the whole thing which he had already said was a bathroom, clearly only one person actually lived here. She sat on the lone chair at the table while the other three filed in. Only Akua showed any hint that she was piecing the same thing together that Moka just did.

Naruto meanwhile was jumping roof to roof as fast as he could he had managed to catch a glimpse of his clock for a second and saw it was already early morning he was running low on time and needed to move fast. He had wasted too much time already and it was about to screw him over. Story of his life and he planned to change that right then and there. Unfortunately this attitude made him sloppy and he hadn't paid enough attention to his stealth. He made it to the window before a pair of ANBU black ops grabbed him from behind. His little delays had cost him his window of opportunity. He had failed again biting back his rage and disappointment he got ready for a fight he knew he couldn't win.

He growled low and charged at the two silent adversaries one in some kind of bird mask the other a rat. A single blow to the stomach ended that as he collapsed to the ground.

Back in the apartment Kahlua had started going through the cupboards hoping for something that would take a lot of water to make. So far all she found was instant ramen. They tried the fridge but some green fuzz with teeth declared that she "isn't the master" then tried to tear her arm off shouting, "Zuuul!" or something like that. Kokoa was still trying to wrestle the hamburger away from it using a hook made of her bake-bake bat. Moka sat watching half focused as her sister duked it out with what appeared to a miniature shoggoth. Akua had left to find an atlas.

The door opened and a roughed up Naruto walked through the door and headed straight for the fridge sticking his hand in and pulling out a carton of milk and chugging straight from it with before putting right back. He walked over to the bed still completely silent flopped down face first and passed out. Throughout the apartment the only sound was a pot of water boiling over. Naruto simply lied unmoving as Kokoa shut the fridge and poked the blond. He didn't react to a sharp hook jabbing him repeatedly.

"Well I as it turns out they don't take yen around here." Akua said walking in. "Any one find where he … keeps… What happened here?"

"Don't know he just walked in and fell on his bed without saying anything." Kokoa said still poking him.

Akua raised an eyebrow and looked at their host and decided to simply roll with it. If everything went well he'd be out of her hair forever. So for now she was just going to curl up in the corner and go to sleep.

"Everyone get some sleep where leaving early." Akua said. "And turn off that fire you'll burn the place down."

Kahlua turned and saw the pot. "Ahhh!"

She ran over and turned off the fire before accidentally knocking the pot over drenching the floor and dropping the pot on her leg. The two still awake sisters stared at her as she cried while clutching her leg. Moka got up and walked over to curl up in a different corner while Kokoa went to sleep on a dinning chair. Kahlua still clutched her knee as the other girls went to sleep.

Eight hours ago.

The sisters were in a room with Kokoa sparing with Moka while the other two watched from the side lines. As Kokoa took a swing at her older sister with her bat transformed into a large iron kanabo and missed due to the wild uncontrolled. As the girls were distracted by the fight a door to the room they were in quietly opened and a man in black with a hooded cape and mask hiding his face. He crept silently into the room and held up a small paper charm and began muttering under his breath eyes fixed on Akua.

Akua heard the man during a quiet spell and quickly turned around and charged the man her hands held with all her fingers held perfectly straight and in a knife hand. She swung as the man thrust out the charm and a glowing magic circle of light. The hand collided with the circle and the room warped and in a flash of light dragged them all towards the center then the furniture scattered and spread away. Akua looked around the bright light barely able to see as she reached out and grabbed Moka, who in turn grabbed Kokoa, who managed to get an arm around Kahlua and hold her close. The man reached out his hood being whipped back to reveal a short crop of orange hair and was pull off into the white oblivion. The girls covered their eyes to protect them as the plummeted seemingly without end and suddenly the light became brighter until nothing could be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke slowly noticing something was odd this particular morning. The first strange thing was that something warm was currently pressed up against him. The next thing was that there was a soft, warm wind hitting his face every other second. Then came the pressure as though something was lying on top of him, something soft and moving in some kind of rising and falling action. The next thing he noticed was the smell, he couldn't place exactly what it was but it smelled good. His eyes slowly opened and before his vision came into focus all he could make out was a blob of yellow and incredibly light brown. It took a few seconds for his eyes to register what it was. An incredibly cute girl not even a full inch from his face and with that put together he had no real difficulty figuring out what the rest was. He quietly tried to slip loose only for her to grab on and pull him in closer nuzzling his face. His eyes widened as he felt her breath on his neck. He struggled a bit more as her grip tightened up even more.

"mmmm warm." Kahlua said still clearly asleep.

"__Why is she so strong?" __Naruto wondered trying futilely to break her grip.

"Smells." Kahlua said. "Delicious."

"Wait what?" Naruto asked before something sunk into his neck.

He sat perfectly still as the girl on top of him began draining his life blood. Stunned shock kept him from reacting for several seconds. Around this moment was when some of the others started to stir. Moka rose rubbing her eyes and opening them to the site of her sister and her host in the same bed.

Naruto started to tremble as a wave of killing intent washed over the whole room.

"__Well out of all the ways to die."__ He thought dead pan. __"I can think of worse."__

Kahlua started to wake up under the pressure of her little sister's murderous rage. Akua shot up in the corner and took a stance with both hands raised fingers held together all extended looking around tense. Kokoa simply fell back in the chair and hit her head on the counter. Naruto would have found the last one funny if he wasn't a few seconds from death.

"Know your place!" Moka shouted.

Several seconds of brutal violence later Naruto lay twitching on the floor wishing she had actually finished him off.

"Ah Moka chan what did you do that for?" Kahlua asked as she propped up the humanoid bruise that was Naruto.

"He snuck in bed with Nee san!" Moka said pointing angrily.

Kokoa who was now able to move reached out an arm and the small round bat flying next to her turned into a mace as bigger than the tiny red head.

She effortlessly lifted it and asked him. "Any last words?"

"My world is pain." Naruto said.

"No." Kahlua said waving her hands. "I crawled in the bed after he went to sleep."

The two girls stopped as they remembered the night before the blond had indeed flopped onto the bed before anyone else went to sleep.

"Why?" Moka asked.

"The bed looked comfortable." The older sister replied as though it should have been obvious.

Moka stared dead pan at her older sister for a moment before letting out a sigh. It was hard being the only sane one sometimes.

"I suppose I should apologize then." She said to Naruto.

Naruto annoyed with this girl who assaulted him after he gave her a roof for the night and then managed to sound condescending while giving an apology reacted the only logical way. He groaned in agony and fell back on the ground.

"I think we should move for the library." Akua interrupted the blond beneath her notice now that his usefulness had ended.

Moka and Kokoa nodded in agreement the sooner they left the better. Kahlua slung Naruto onto her back.

"Why are you bringing him?" Asked Kokoa.

"So we can get to the library." She answered.

"Why do we need him for that I'm sure Akua nee san remembers the way." Moka said.

"I thought you knew." Akua sweat dropped. "I was too busy making sure no one we met last night tried anything."

"So was I." Moka answered.

Both looked nervously at Kokoa who simply shook her head. None of them actually thought to commit the route to memory.

"Well I'm sure someone can just give us directions." Akua said. "Leave him here he'll probably just think everything was a dream by tomorrow."

Kahlua reluctantly placed the blond on his bed and followed. She really didn't want to leave now that she had a woken up with the taste of his blood. She quietly wondered if someone could get an addiction after just one try. Something about his blood had just been so good it was quite possibly sweetest thing she had ever tasted.

Naruto stood up five minutes later and looked around holding his neck and felt two tiny puncture wounds. That and every inch of his body being in pain is pretty much the only proof that any of the girls had actually been there. Well it made his life a little easier since he had to figure out how to pass the next year anyway. He actually got in no trouble what so ever for the Mizuki incident directly but that still did nothing for his failure at the exam itself. He still had nothing but time until he got to try again. He sighed as he walked out and wandered what exactly he'd do with his time. Probably practice Clone technique alone in the woods until the next test and then learn that it was something he didn't practice enough again. Well he might as well go find some scroll explaining the basics of the clone technique. He really had to wonder if he should just try something else.

He left locking the door on the way out and headed to the market district. He trudged his feet along still sore over hearing people talking about Mizuki and how he tried to steal the scroll. Most just mocked his stupidity but every now and then he heard one of them blame him and claim Mizuki was a scapegoat and only in trouble because of favoritism. He plastered a stupid grin on his face and pretended not to hear them. Besides he couldn't argue with the ones calling him an idiot considering he bought something so obvious.

At the library the four where scanning the shelves for anything with a world map. Moka found a world atlas and opened it on the table. The other three crowded around and it took no time at all for them to realize that this map looked nothing like any one they had ever seen.

"This is all wrong." Kokoa said eyes widening. "I've never even heard of any of these countries."

"Calm down it's probably just some fantasy atlas that some prankster stuck in the wrong jacket to mess with people." Akua suggested already headed for the shelf trying to find another. She pulled one off the shelf opened it and the world map was identical.

They began worrying as one by one they went through the shelf and found again and again that every map of the world they could find was the same. Kokoa was the first to start panicking as they began to put two and two together.

Akua had the calmest thought process thinking that perhaps this place was some kind of pocket dimension on a grand scale. It would explain the people that were casually hopping from roof to roof if this was some kind of monster only world. However a place like that would still logically have a map of the real world or a marker indicating a way there, and most of the people on the streets smelled human. Meaning that option was unlikely and forcing her to think of possibilities. She stood calmly thinking as Kokoa and Kahlua panicked and Moka tried to calm them down.

"Where are we?" Kahlua asked completely freaking out at this point. "What did that weird cloaked guy do?"

Akua's eyes widened as it hit her. She thought that there attacker had simply been some cut rate assassin sent to get her and failing but that spell what if it wasn't meant to kill. He had used some kind of banishment spell or something and this was either the destination or her Jigentou had thrown it off. That meant they were stranded not just away from their home but possibly the entire reality it was in.

They had no way home. Unless that guy had followed them in if they could find him she could find out what the spell used was and figure out how to reverse it. But that would require time, funding, a base of operations something that would be difficult to get without connections. The boy from before was the closest they well best case scenario they'd have a place to stay for a while, worst case they'd have some things to pawn off for startup capital. If his apartment was anything to go by he wouldn't be missed anyway.

Naruto walked out of the market district after only a few hours later reminded that ninja stuff was expensive. Of course since most ninja came from ninja families they could afford it but a ward of the state couldn't really afford any of this. He grumbled angrily as he headed for the only place that would have what he needed for free. He strolled casually through the streets ignoring a chill that ran up his spine. He walked right up to the front door of the library and opened the door. His vision was blinded by a wall of silver and knocked on his back.

The light returned as Moka lifted her head off him wondering who she had just run over. The instant she had grabbed the handle to the library door the thing had been pulled wide open and she lost her grip half way in surprise. Now she was sitting on top of Naruto for the second time in two days as he looked annoyed. She was about to jump off when she got a whiff off something. On the way down something on Naruto got cut by a rock and he was bleeding. Her eyes glossed over as she closed in on his neck and for the second time that day Naruto felt his neck being punctured. He was really beginning to regret ever having met any of them.

Naruto glare straight forward as Moka pulled back with a satisfied sigh. She sat up slowly with a still glassed over expression and licked her lips.

"Hey no rush it's not a big deal or anything." Naruto said calmly. "But would you mind getting off of me!?"

Moka was shaken back to reality and saw that everyone on the street staring dumb founded at what had just happened. She quickly shot up and ran backwards inside bright red as she looked at him from around the door with a glare. Naruto ignored it and walked right past her and her sisters and began walking from aisle to aisle trying to find the ninjustu stuff. It apparently hadn't occurred to him that ninja material wouldn't be kept out where anyone could see it.

As for the girls, Akua was trying to keep her temper in check and not rip Naruto's head off for because of Moka's embarrassment. Kahlua was simply following him around looking at the shelves he was apparently trying to figure out what he was looking for. Kokoa was completely stunned at what had just happened which was basically the only reason she wasn't trying to kill Naruto. Moka was fuming at how nonchalant he was being about the whole thing.

Naruto had found the section he needed and to his annoyance found a locked door in the way. He sighed and turned back for the front desk when a pair of hands landed on his shoulders. Akua was behind him with that same scary smile she had used the day before.

"Ah sorry but we need to stay with you for a." Akua started.

"No." Naruto said.

Her grip tightened and tried killing intent again only for Naruto to grab her wrists and lift her hands off walking away. Akua stared surprised it didn't work like the night before. Naruto was cut off by Kahlua.

"Can we please stay with you Naruto kun?" She asked.

Naruto looked into her huge puppy dog eyes fully intending to say no since he really didn't have the room. He managed to hold his composure for five seconds.

"Fine." He said with annoyed sigh looking away.

Kahlua hugged him and he completely froze with an expression of pure shock on his face. She stared rubbing her cheek against the top of his head. As he stood completely still brain completely devoted to trying to make sense of the situation someone he recognized came around a corner. A girl in a red dress with long pink hair and green eyes holding a stack of books and staring slack jawed at the sight at the other end.

Naruto turned completely red as he started struggling to get loose from the blonde vampire's grasp. He had enough problems right now without his crush seeing him like this. He finally managed to pop loose and walked up to her with a stupid grin on his face. He never even got open his mouth though Sakura regained her composure and placed hand on his shoulder.

She smiled and said. "So you finally got a girlfriend. Congratulations."

Naruto stood petrified as Sakura picked up her books and walked humming a cheerful tune right out the aisle in off to the front desk. Naruto simply stood there her words stinging more than any physical blow he had ever received. He had failed his test, been used as a patsy by his treasonous teacher, and now his crush had just been happy to see another girl hugging him. He really couldn't imagine how things could go farther downhill.

Meanwhile deep in the darkest bowels of the ANBU integration division.

"What do you mean he escaped?!" A large man in black trench coat with a blue bandanna with a leaf forehead protector and two scars, one stretching from the top of his head to his chin the other across his right cheek demanded loudly.

"He's not here we've turned the place upside down he must have slipped out when the guard shift changed." A man in ANBU gear with a mask resembling a boar answered.

"Damn it send a detachment to find him this instant!" The man ordered. "Do not let him escape we have reason to believe he's working with Orochimaru!"

"Sir yes sir!" The ANBU said running out immediately after.

The man in the trench coat glared forward as he tried to think of what exactly the escapee would do after getting out. The only three options were go after the scroll, try to escape, or get pay back on any one related to the scroll incident. Given that the only cover he had was the snake the second option wasn't likely meaning either the first or third was going to be it.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat on a log in a training field catching his breath surrounded by nearly destroyed training logs a large boulder worn down by repeated kicks and several dummies filled with more thrown weapons than he should have been able to carry at once. The only reason it wasn't in worse condition was because Academy students weren't allowed to buy explosive notes. The girls had gone off to get their hands on some futons and had to use his money so he took the opening to blow off some steam. So he walked out took advantage of the fact that academy students at least got to use training fields and tore the place apart. He was starting to regret slowing down now as the adrenaline wore of his hands and feet started to feel the strain. He just sighed as he decided to clean up and head home. He needed to go grocery shopping if he was going to have guests for any length of time.

He walked back towards civilization as a chill ran up his spine. He looked around getting the feeling that someone was watching him. He shook it off and walked towards his apartment wondering why he felt like he was forgetting something. Behind him in the bushes a barely visible eyes peeked out watching him walk away. The eyes moved silently through the bushes tailing him with practiced ease without him even knowing it.

Naruto enjoyed one thing about being alone on arriving home he was able to easily jump to his top floor apartment. He walked in to his apartment for once actually thinking he'd enjoy being alone. The first thing he noticed on walking in was Moka sitting at the table in front of what appeared to be a bowl of charcoal. He twitched and a sigh slipped out as he walked over to the table.

"Hi." He said waving.

Moka freaked out and hid the bowl behind her back. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." Naruto said raising an eyebrow. "So where are the other three?"

"They're still out trying to find a furniture store." Moka answered.

"So why are you here alone?" Naruto asked.

He could actually see the gears turning in her head as she tried to put together an excuse for what she was doing without bringing up the charcoal. Her mouth opened and closed several times without her saying anything.

"Cooking duty?" Naruto asked.

Moka winced and nodded.

"So it's that thing behind your back?" Naruto asked.

Moka placed the bowl in front of him on the table. He looked at it for several seconds and tried to figure out what it was supposed to be. It was impossible to tell as it had long since lost any distinguishing features. It was just black and crisp looking like volcanic glass and smell like smoke. He looked at Moka and tried to fake a smile.

"Don't patronize me!" She shouted.

Naruto shook his head and just picked up the bowl to take it back to his sink asking. "So what was this any way?"

"Mashed potatoes." She said.

Naruto stuck the bowl in the sink and filled the top with water hoping that water and soap could break it down. Naruto scanned his fridge to see what was in it and found it pretty much empty except for the fuzz that he was pretty sure at one point had been a cup of yogurt that he tried one bite of and never touched again. He poked his head around and couldn't find enough stuff to really make anything and pulled back. He shut the door and cradled his chin between and his thumb and four finger.

"Ever had ramen?" Naruto asked looking at her.

Moka raised an eyebrow and shook her head slowly and lightly. Naruto grinned and within a few seconds and Moka was left astonished by the sheer variety of ramen he had. He had it in several forms and in flavors that most people hadn't even heard. Naruto stood feeling kind of smug as he left the normally condescending girl dumb struck.

"Pick a flavor and leave the rest to me." He said pulling an apron out of a drawer.

She pulled down a few chicken packs and watched as Naruto filled a pot with water and set it on the stove. Moka moved in next to him and Naruto gave her a raised eyebrow.

"You sure you wanna get this close?" He asked.

"What do you think I'm going to burn water?" Moka asked giving him an annoyed stare.

Naruto shrugged and started opening packets as he waited for the water to come to a boil. He turned back to see Moka glaring at the pot intensely as she though she thought it would make the water boil faster. Naruto had to resist the urge to chuckle at her and when the water actually started bubbling dropped a few bricks of noodles into the pot and fished out a wooden spoon.

"Stir with this I've got to go get something to put it on." Naruto said walking away.

Several seconds later Naruto had a towel on the table and was wondering if he had enough bowls. His attention returned to the kitchen when he smelled smoke. There was no way just no way she couldn't have possibly.

"You burnt soup?" Naruto asked as he saw a plume of black smoke rising out of the pot. "How? How is that even possible?

He bolted over and turned off the flame and dumped it into the sink running water over the noodles. Moka stood glaring petulantly at the noodles.

"__Heh she looks kind of cute when she's not being all superior." __Naruto thought with a chuckle. __"Whoa where'd that come from?"__

Naruto shook his head and tried to think of something else causing him to recall that he had left all his kunai at the training ground. Face palmed as he wondered how he could have forgotten that, even before his guests replacing all of those would cost quite a bit. He dropped the apron and turned for the door.

"Let's try something easier." Naruto said.

Moka nodded trembling with either rage, embarrassment, or both. Naruto had to resist the urge to chuckle remembering the kicks that the girl could deliver from that morning. Set a kettle on the stove and just started boiling water.

"Well I think we'll just let everyone make a cup." Naruto said not able to hide all the amusement in his voice. "Let them pick the flavor they want."

Moka stood next to the kettle waiting for it to whistle deliberately planning to mess this up like she had the last batch. Somehow Naruto hadn't figured out her and her sisters where vampires and she was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to let that slip. And of course this idiot only had one thing that could be made without lots of water. They needed to figure out how to treat this stuff. As the kettle whistled she reached for it planning to fake burning and spill it all over the floor. This plan may have worked if Naruto hadn't reached out at the same time and tried pulling the kettle off himself. Moka holding the kettle at the same time Naruto did spilling hot water all over the blond.

On the ground a girl with short, black hair and white eyes watched the door to Naruto's apartment. She took several deep breaths and got ready to walk up the stairs. She had seen the day of the exam that Naruto had not passed and realized that this may well be her last chance to tell him how she felt. She made it to the top floor her heart rate accelerating every step. She walked up to the door standing petrified by her own nerves. She tapped lightly three times and no one answered. She turned to run and immediately smacked herself.

"No! I won't run away." She said to herself.

She turned back to the door with a look of determination more befitting a suicidal last stand than simple confession and turned the knob. She turned it and peeked inside the door catching a glimpse of yellow hair she started to open the door wider. She saw Naruto shirtless with a girl with long silver hair on her knees undoing his pants. For a brief instant she heard what sounded like cracking glass and stared dumb founded. The first movement was her eyes widening as tears welled up in them. She tucked her fists together under her chin and ran crying enormous gushers back down the stairs.

Back in the room Naruto was poking his red scolded legs wincing each time.

"Stop picking at it." Moka told him still looking at the leg.

"There's burn ointment in the bathroom could you grab it for me?" Naruto asked walking over the table.

Moka nodded and turned around noticing that the front door was open slightly. She stuck her head out and looked around before assuming Naruto forgot to shut it and closed it. A few seconds later she was standing in front of Naruto with a tube of ointment. He stuck a hand out and she saw the inside of his hands were red from the burn. She raised an eyebrow and a small twinge of guilt in her gut she knelt down and squirted a blob of the stuff in her hand.

The door opened just as she started treating the burns. All three of her sisters walked through the door with frightened looks on Akua and Kokoa's faces. Naruto stared horrified as the bat thing he had seen following the youngest around turned into a large mace. Akua glare as she pulled her fingers together leaving a flat hand.

"Ah he works fast." Kahlua said.

Everyone in the room gave her a deadpan stare for a second before Akua and Kokoa turned back to murder him.

"Wait it's not what it looks like." Moka said stopping them for roughly half a second. "I accidentally __spilled some hot water__ on him and he got burned."

They looked at her and nodded slightly. Naruto meanwhile was nervous and started thinking of a way out. He then remembered the massive amount of kunai and shuriken he had left back at the training field in his rage. He stood up wincing slightly and bolted over to his dresser.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Naruto said throwing on a pair of pants and yanking a shirt out as he ran. "I need to go! Be back in a few!"

The door slammed as he ran out and he left the girls blinking. Moka stood up and followed thinking he'd get himself a hurt.

"Make sure to hide the ramen and get us something to eat that isn't mostly water!" She ordered on the way out.

She followed down the stairs while Naruto just jumped down from the top floor leaving her wondering exactly how he did that. She probably could imitate but she was in a dress and there were people in the street. She barely managed to make it to the ground before Naruto made it to the end of the street. She ran after him at top speed. She noticed something strange as she ran after him. A faint black and white spot on the roof was following Naruto.

Moka was surprised at just how fast the blond could run when he wanted to. She would have lost him if he wasn't a bouncing mass of orange. Naruto landed after running out roof tops and a cloud was kicked up. Moka thought she had caught up only for him to run off and actually seemed to move faster without the need to land and take off again. He actually managed to ditch her once he touched the ground. She walked along in the direction he left stopping every few feet to ask if any one saw an orange blur pass by.

Naruto walked into the field regretting running with his legs covered in first degree burns. It wasn't enough to stop him but it slowed him down and hurt like hell. He had to pick the farthest possible training field didn't he? He walked slowly to the target dummies and plucked out the kunai one by one. He looked them over to make sure he didn't were out the edge.

A loud whistling caught his attention and he turned around to see an ANBU dodging a large shuriken flying in his direction. Naruto ducked as the blade lodged itself in the dummy. Naruto looked up from ducking to see the ANBU diving into the woods.

"__What the hell is going on!?" __Naruto thought in a panic.

The sound of metal clashing was the only hint as to what was going on. Naruto looked closer and managed to glimpse a second ANBU who was lying in a tree not moving. The battle raged in the distance and a rustling in the woods caught Naruto's attention. A man with white hair in plain grey with a kunai in one hand and a giant shuriken strapped to his back. He landed on guard pursued by single silent masked ANBU with a tanto.

Mizuki looked nervously at the ANBU before seeing Naruto again and grinned wickedly. He pulled the shuriken pulled out the large shuriken. The ANBU moved on him attempting to stab Mizuki who began twirling the shuriken. The ANBU almost made it before the spinning shuriken went flying. He dodged the blade but saw it flying at the confused Naruto and cursed running to intercept. While he was distracted Mizuki stabbed him from behind as Naruto jumped over the shuriken. Naruto looked up as Mizuki looked over at him with an evil grin, Naruto glared back at him.

"__Well this isn't good."__ Naruto thought reaching for his training kunai.

"So the dead last failed again." Mizuki said. "I guess what they say is true if you want something done right you have to do it yourself."

Naruto trembled with rage and charged screaming at the white haired traitor. Mizuki smiled and drew another pair of kunai dodging the telegraphed charge and stabbing Naruto in the shoulder knocking Naruto off balance. Naruto screamed in pain as he rolled forward.

"What's the matter don't want to talk to your old teacher." Mizuki taunted with a sneer.

Naruto just growled at him clutching his shoulder.

"Naruto are you here?" A girl's voice spoke up.

Naruto turned in time to see the familiar silver hair of Moka walking into the field. Mizuki looked at the girl and then at Naruto and shook his head.

"Can't even die without dragging at least three people down with you." Mizuki said. "You really are worthless aren't you dead last."

"Run!" Naruto shouted.

Mizuki walked towards him with a sadistic grin in place. He'd never seen this girl and that meant she wasn't from the academy. He was ninja she was a civilian she couldn't out run him and a chance to see the kyuubi brat's face when she died.

He charged at the girl kunai pulled up to stab the girl with both swinging in. Rather than piercing flesh he heard and felt the kunai passing through thin air. He looked down at the silver haired girl had ducked under his swipe and a swift jab to the stomach and he felt his feet off the ground and flying through the air. Naruto stared dumbfounded by the ease with which Moka sent her opponent flying. Moka took off right after Mizuki and before he even hit the ground a shout caught his attention.

"Know your place!" Moka exclaimed delivering a single kick to the middle of his back.

A loud sickening crunch sounded through the field and Mizuki screamed in pain as he bent farther that he should have been able to. He flew further and slammed into a tree and the tree cracked as it was forced forward. Naruto simply sat stunned staring at Moka who casually tossed a loose lock of hair back over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Slightly off It'll be chapter four where the changes kick in. Trying to get this thing back to where the last one left off in the next couple of days.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto woke up in the morning with Kahlua snuggling him like he was an overgrown teddy bear. His first response was to struggle especially since had had been told certain things about his four new roommates.

__Moka stood watching to make sure Mizuki wouldn't be standing up to come after them. When the white haired traitor flopped to the ground eyes rolled back into his head unconscious at least at most well neither one of the duo wanted to think about. She turned slowly back to Naruto and he looked at her with awe and a little bit of fear. She clenched her teeth as she tried to figure out what to do.__

"He knows something is wrong that much is obvious." __Moka thought nervously.__

"__How did you do that?" Naruto asked.__

__Moka gritted her teeth and sighed before answering. "A vampire."__

"__Ahhh." Naruto said as if that explained everything. Then asked. "What the hell is a vampire?"__

__Moka looked at him like he was an idiot. "How do you not know what a vampire is?"__

__Naruto missed the condescension in her tone and answered. "Because I've never even heard the word before."__

__Moka raised an eyebrow. __"Is he serious? How could he not know what a vampire was?"

"__It's an S class monster how could you never have heard of one?" She asked. "For that matter what are you?"__

"__Human." Naruto answered completely straight. He paused for a second before adding. "You're not going to ask what a human is, are you?"__

"__Don't be ridiculous of course I know what a human is." Moka fumed. "And last time I checked humans couldn't jump from the top floor of a 10 floor building and land without breaking every bone in their legs."__

"__I'm a ninja." Naruto answered as though that was all the explanation needed.__

"__How does being a farmer with a chip on his shoulder help you jump down a building?" Moka asked.__

__Naruto tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "First off. Farmer? Second I just used chakra to soften the impact."__

"__Chakra?" Moka asked.__

__It took a second for her to realize what was going on. He hadn't heard of a vampire, could do things a human can't despite claiming to be one, he mentioned something she had never heard of that let him jump from the top floor without injury. This wasn't good she couldn't be entirely sure what it meant but that much was clear.__

"__First things first we should get you home and do something about the knife in your shoulder." Moka said helping him up.__

__As the two limped away with Moka promising to explain when they got home Akua descended from above in the trees. She blushed and stared at Moka as she walked away before turning to Mizuki with an icy glare. The only reason she hadn't killed him when he had attack Moka was because the younger sister had dispatched him before she got the chance, but letting him live after daring to attack her precious sister that wasn't something that would slide so lightly.__

Naruto crept out of bed moving slowly so as to keep her unaware that he had escaped and not lose any blood. He wondered why he had let four girls that drank blood stay in his apartment. Oh right soul crushing loneliness and hormones. He really needed to learn to get a hold of those. He looked at where his calendar had been. When he had gotten home after Mizuki tried to kill him he found out that Moka had chucked out his swimsuit calendar. He looked over at the counter towards a quote of the day calendar that had to function as his replacement. Today was the day that he would be assigned a team.

__Naruto walked into a large circular room occupied by an old man in white robes and a red hat with a white square turned at a forty-five degree angle with a square with a red kanji for fire on it__ __behind a desk with a large pile of paperwork.__

"__Naruto kun." The old man said. "We need to talk."__

"__What about old man?" Naruto asked. He didn't recall pulling anything that week.__

"__Mizuki attacked you didn't he?" The old man asked.__

__Naruto flinched as he looked away. "I don't remember."__

"__Mizuki was found dead in a training field with to ANBU." The old man said. "One that you had been seen going to just before the estimated time of death."__

__Naruto flinched as he heard Mizuki had died. "How hard did Moka kick him? Did she do it on purpose or just over do it?"__

__The old man saw this and misread him. He believed Naruto's reaction must have been from doing it himself.__

"__Naruto." He said taking a puff of his pipe. "Do you know of the Kyuubi attack 12 years ago?"__

__Naruto nodded eyes widening as he wondered what that had to do with anything.__

"__The Yondaime had died defeating the demon." The old man said. "However contrary to what everyone is told the fourth did not kill the beast."__

__Naruto looked slowly over to the old man eyes widening still not figuring out what had happened.__

"__He had been forced to seal the fox into a baby." The old man said.__

__Naruto started figuring out what he was talking about.__

"__That baby was you." The old man said. "I had hoped to keep this a secret but after what you did to Mizuki."__

"__What I did?" Naruto asked.__

"Doesn't even remember." The Hokage thought.__ "So in order to ensure that you can control the power of the fox I need to give you a teacher."__

__A blue headband with a piece of metal with a stylized leaf flew through the air and Naruto just barely caught it. He looked at it in surprise and turned up to the white robbed old man.__

Naruto walked over tying on his head band and walked around to stepping over the girls and one empty futon. He plucked a cup of ramen out of the cupboard and began preparing water. One of the few upsides was that they were weak to water and he could eat ramen to his heart's content and none of them would take it and he wouldn't be being rude. He got up and ran off for his team assignment seeing that the sun was up.

He arrived before anyone else in a classroom with three rows of three tables layered in descending tiers. He walked towards the middle back table and took the back seat. Naruto laid his head down on the table and sat and rubbed his fingers together a small spark of purple ran between his fingers and he smiled.

_Moka and Naruto stood opposite each other in a clearing in the woods. Naruto was sweating, breathing heavily, bruised, and not wearing his jacket. Moka was slightly sweaty but otherwise totally unfazed. _

_She just stared at him and asked."So are we done yet?"_

"_Not till I land a hit!" Naruto shouted pointing. _

_Moka sighed and rushed him. __Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled back his fist. He took a wild sloppy swing that Moka ducked easily. A light kick to the chest knocked Naruto on his ass. She bolted back and took a stance at a distance. Naruto pulled himself up and tried to send some chakra to his legs. Nothing happened. He __let out an annoyed grunt. _

"_So is that it?" __Moka asked bored. _

_Naruto formed a ram seal and dug deep trying to pull up more chakra. __Nothing happened at first. __He stood as he __dug deeper and deeper. _

"_You know no one would stand still this long in a real fight." Moka said._

_N__aruto gave another push. __He felt _Something _deep down. Som__e__thing he hadn't felt before. __Power, he didn't know what else to call it. __It wasn't chakra, it was close but something about it was off. _

_Moka's eyes widened as she felt a pressure radiating from Naruto. __The air crackled with purple light. __Naruto extended a hand and __an bolt of violet electricity arced from his palm and flew right at Moka. __She didn't have time to react. By the time she saw the bolt had already struck. _

_N__aruto stared as Moka picked her self up. __She rubbed a sore spot on her stomach. It was already healing and so she ignored it. _

"_What was that?" She asked. "Why didn't you use that when __you we're attacked by that white haired man." _

_N__aruto didn't answer simply staring at his hands as electricity arced from finger to finger. __It faded away and Naruto felt the link to that weird power sever. _

The sound of shouting caught Naruto's attention and he looked up to see Sakura and a girl in purple with a long blonde ponytail that he recognized as Yamanaka Ino burst through the door glaring at each other and arguing about who was first. This inspired him to look around and realize that not only where they there they were also the last two to arrive. He looked to his sides to find that he was between a boy with black hair in an unusual style vaguely reminiscent of a headless rooster and a blue t-shirt a tall boy with bushy brown hair in a grey jacket with a high collar. He probably should have paid more attention to what was going on. The blonde moved towards him.

"Naruto move I want to sit next to Sasuke." She ordered. "I'm sure your bothering him anyway."

"Actually Uchiha san sat next to Uzumaki san." The bushy haired boy said quietly.

Ino ignored him. "Well."

"Just go find and open seat." Naruto told her annoyed.

Ino glared at him and he glared back at her. The two stared each other down neither moving. Normally Naruto would be perfectly happy to not be sitting next to the Uchiha but when he was being ordered by someone else well that was a different story. It may have helped his decision that under the table Sasuke had a kunai pressed to his legs. He really didn't want to sit next to Ino.

A man with tanned skin and a scar across his nose with a blue head band and a green flak jacket walked through the door and up to the desk at the front of the room.

"Yamanaka sit down." He said.

Ino looked around and saw she was the only one still standing before bolting over to the last open seat.

Sakura was one row below her prompting the blonde to whisper. "Forehead girl why weren't you trying to get that seat to?"

"Because I knew it'd mean we'd both be standing there when Iruka sensei got here." She said. "And I thought you embarrassing your-self would be funny Ino-pig."

Ino glared down at her.

Iruka cleared his throat and started announcing teams.

As he started listing off teams Naruto looked around thinking who would be a good teammate.

"__Let's see Chouji and Hinata are nice, Shino's quiet but he'd be cool, Shikamaru wouldn't be bad really anyone but ____Ino____, Kiba or." __He thought.

"Team seven Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka interrupted his train of thought.

"Yes!" Sakura sprung up."In your face Ino pig!"

The air around Sasuke went arctic for a minute.

Naruto didn't say anything at first. His eyebrow just barely twitched he put his hands down and stood up. He walked calmly to the door with everyone staring at him as he casually opened the door stepped out shut it gently behind him. He took a deep breath and.

"Ffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

In the circular office of the Hokage where all the teachers were gathered all of them clutched their ears as they heard in both from the Hokage's crystal ball and all the way from the school.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

In Naruto's apartment the girls were trying to make something edible and failing miserably. Whatever it was Moka had tried cook was not only impossible to eat but was currently in the middle of a death match with the mini shoggoth.

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc"

"Master?" The shoggoth asked as everyone else looked around confused.

At the edge of town currently bored out of their wits on guard duty two chuunin, one with spiky black hair and bandage across his face the other with brown hair bangs covering the right side of his face looked at each other as they heard.

"cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Naruto calmly opened the door walked back over to his seat and stared forward as though nothing had happened. Everyone stared at him awaiting the inevitable tongue lashing from Iruka.

"Team eight Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba." Iruka said as though nothing happened.

Most of them missed team nine out of sheer dumbfounded shock. Including two thirds of team nine.

"Team ten Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino." Iruka continued. "That's all come back here at thirteen hundred hours to meet your jounin instructors. Dismissed."

And like that without another word Iruka simply walked out of the room.

The Uchiha looked over briefly and the grumbling Naruto before shrugging and leaving. Naruto stood up and soon after and let out a sigh. He walked out the door and headed off for his favorite ramen stand. He had the feeling he was going to need it.


End file.
